The invention relates to a flat antenna comprising a first flat coil formed on a surface of a flat substrate, the first coil having an axis perpendicular to the plane of the substrate, the antenna comprising a second coil having an axis parallel to the plane of the substrate.
The invention also relates to a method of production of one such antenna.